prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesli Stone
Lesli Stone is a supporting character first introduced in Season 5 of ''Pretty Little Liars''. She is portrayed by Elizabeth McLaughlin. Personality At first glance, Lesli is perceived to be a good friend of Mona's who is left sad and devastated after her death. She also seems relatively harmless and simply wants to know how Mona got murdered as well as to make sure that her murderer (who at that time is believed to be the accused Alison) does not go unpunished. However, later on in the season, Lesli is shown to be two-faced as she testifies against the Liars and Alison in court. She is completely different as compared to her earlier demeanor where she seems friendly. Lesli is vicious in her description of how the Liars seemingly aided Alison in her murder of Mona and how they were highly suspicious and wary towards her. She also wastes no time in vilifying Alison in court and produces a card that Mona allegedly sent her containing evidence of how Alison had threatened her. In Season 6, after Mona's return to Rosewood, Lesli is again shown to be totally different from the Liars' initial perception of her as a loyal friend to Mona. She verbally threatens Mona and later lashes out at her. Lesli is slightly emotionally unstable. This is evidenced by her swift change in attitude towards Mona and the Liars. She's also incapable of staying in control when she loses her temper as seen when she lashes out at Mona. Lesli is also hinted at being violent at times when she repeatedly pounds the steering wheel in her car when she receives unpleasant news. She also has history of mental illness as she was a long term patient at Radley. Lesli's duplicitous nature is further revealed when the Liars find out she was a room mate of Bethany Young, a character who is mired in the mystery of Big A. This implies she knows a lot more about their predicament than she lets on. Storylines Lesli is first mentioned in Taking This One to the Grave, by Mona's mother before Mona's death. However, she is first seen in Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me. At first, the Liars find her strange as they have never heard of her before but she still continues to ask questions about Mona. Mike automatically dislikes her when he sees her with Mona's storybook, after which he aggressively insults her and says that everyone is forgetting about what happened to Mona. In I'm a Good Girl, I Am, Lesli is revealed to be the "surprise witness" at Alison's trial. And she presents some very threatening evidence to Alison's case, which causes all five of the girls to be sent to jail, with Alison as the murderer, and the other Liars as accessories. However, Lesli's evidence is greatly exaggerated Lesli does not return until She's No Angel. She is seen entering The Brew, knowing that Mona has returned. She blames Mona for her now being an accessory to a crime. At the end of the episode, Mona is seen talking to Lesli, on the phone, telling her that the "girls know", leading her to have an angry fit, saying that everything is Mona's fault. Series |-|Season 5= Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me Walking into The Brew, Lesli approaches Emily who asks what she can get her. Lesli tells her she’s actually looking for someone, before saying “Hanna Marin”. Emily asks why she’s looking for Hanna Marin and Lesli explains that Mrs Vanderwaal said she might find Hanna here. Lesli goes on to introduce herself, before saying that she was a friend of Mona’s. Sitting at the couches, Lesli tells Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna that she’s still having a really hard time believing what happened. When Emily replies that they are as well, Lesli explains that she was supposed to see Mona at Thanksgiving. She goes on to say “I was there with her mom when they called”, before adding that the police didn’t say Mona was dead. Lesli ends wryly “they’re not allowed to tell you that over the phone. They just said something had happened, and she had to come back to Rosewood”. After a short pause, Spencer asks if Lesli knew Mona a long time, and Lesli mentions that they met a couple of summers ago at Mona's grandparents' place. Emily says she doesn’t recall seeing Lesli at the memorial service, to which Lesli explains that she had exams, as well as a professor who won’t reschedule for anyone or anything. When Spencer comments that she’s here now, Lesli tells her she’s just here for the weekend, firmly emphasizing that “with that awful girl’s trial coming up Mrs Vanderwaal needs all the support she can get”. Going on, Lesli says that the Liars were there for Mona and Leona when she wasn’t and she wants to thank them for that. In Mona’s bedroom, Lesli picks up ‘The Unabridged Works’ by Edgar Allen Poe, and reminisces to Hanna that Mona told her about “this” book, quoting “she said her grandfather got it for her, and he’d read to her from it and scare the hell out her”. Hanna says that Mrs Vanderwaal said that Lesli was trying to find her. Lesli states that she wasn’t just looking for Hanna but for the others as well. When Hanna asks why, Lesli comments that that’s a funny question, adding “you were friends of Mona’s”. To which Hanna counters that if Lesli really knew Mona well, she’d know what was between all of them was a lot more complicated than going to the mall or tweeting photos of shoes they wanted. Saying that she knows, Lesli mentions that in spite of all that, Mona really cared about them and that the Liars were all very precious to Mona. Hanna wonders if Lesli knows that there’s more than one Mona inside of her. Saying that that’s what she liked about Mona, Lesli explains that most girls have trouble keeping two thoughts in their mind at the same time but Mona was thinking every second. Noticing that Hanna wasn't paying attention to the conversation anymore as she flashbacks to her time with Mona (unknown to Lesli), Lesli listens as Hanna agrees that Mona was always thinking, however she just wasn’t thinking what they all (the four Liars) thought she was thinking. Lesli and Hanna walk into The Brew, and when Mike notices Lesli carrying ‘The Unabridged Works’, he walks up to them. Hanna introduces Lesli to Mike, before Lesli says that it’s so nice to meet him,continuing “Mona’s talked about you all the time”. Hanna explains that Lesli is staying with Mrs Vanderwaal. Stating that he can see that, Mike says that the book Lesli is carrying belongs to Mona. Lesli replies that she knows, and that she and Hanna were just looking at it in Mona’s room. Mike questions why they were in Mona’s room, and Lesli says she knows it sounds silly, but she just wanted it with her for a little while. Mike wonders if Leona knows she took the book, and after looking towards Hanna, Lesli listens as Hanna tells Mike that it’s not like they stole it. Mike asks Lesli to give him the book, but Hanna calls him out on his behaviour. However, Mike doesn’t want to listen,angrily telling Hanna and Lesli he’s taking it back to where it belongs. When Mike again asks Lesli to hand the book over, Hanna steps in front of Lesli. The confrontation ends with Hanna reassuring Mike that she’ll make sure the book goes back to where it belongs and that she promises. After Mike has walked from The Brew, Hanna apologises to Lesli before explaining that Mike and Mona were pretty serious before Mona got murdered. Hanna notices a look on Lesli's face, and when Hanna asks what the matter is, Lesli tells her she doesn’t want to make trouble for anyone. As Hanna pulls Lesli aside, Lesli explains that the night before Mona was killed; they were talking on the phone, going on to elaborate “and then in the middle of it someone came up to her and told her to hang up and talk to him. He sounded pretty upset." Lesli adds "I’m pretty sure it was Mike”. Lesli then ends saying that Mona said she’d call her back but she never did. Back in Mona’s bedroom, Lesli tells Hanna that maybe she shouldn’t have told Aria about Mike, to which Hanna says that Mike is Aria’s brother and she deserves to know. Crossing her arms, Lesli says she doesn’t want to get Mike in any trouble, and Hanna tells her that Mike will be fine and that he’s a good guy, to which Lesli replies that she “hopes so”. Saying that she’s going to help Mrs Vanderwaal with tea, Lesli walks out of the bedroom. I'm a Good Girl, I Am Called upon by the prosecution in the case against Alison DiLaurentis, Lesli walks into the courtroom. Getting sworn in, Lesli gives a hostile look towards Aria, Emily and Spencer in the gallery, before taking a seat in the witness stand. Lesli listens as Douglas Sirk surmises that Lesli hadn’t seen her friend since the school year began, but Leslie was indeed in constant communication with Mona. Lesli says that she and Mona talked on the phone a lot, elaborating further to the jury and the court that “we grew very close last summer. We texted all the time”. Douglas questions Leslie if Mona had sent her a card on one occasion. When Lesli affirms that that’s correct, Douglas tells the jury that the card was mailed two weeks before Thanksgiving, before asking Lesli what Mona told her. Lesli explains that Mona had said she was having a hard time and she had been threatened by "her”, before Lesli points towards Alison. Listening as Douglas asks what the nature of the threat was, Lesli tells the court that Alison had said that if Mona "opened her trap about the fake kidnapping, she would be eaten by worms." Rebecca objects, arguing that what Lesli said is hearsay. However, Douglas shoots back that Lesli is quoting the victim and that it’s all written in the card. Consequently, the Judge overrules the objection. Douglas then asks why Lesli has decided to share the card now, to which Lesli mentions that she couldn’t find it, explaining “it came during mid-terms, and I had stuck it in a text book”. Tearing up, Lesli admits that she didn’t take it seriously enough, and when Douglas asks why, Lesli says that everyone has feuds in high school. Saying that she didn’t realise what Mona was dealing with until it was too late, Lesli notes that when she did come to see Mona’s mom… After Lesli trails off, Douglas asks what happened then, and Lesli says that she realised something weird was going on, supporting her statements with “even though Alison was already locked up, her friends were all on edge about anyone asking any questions or touching Mona’s things”. Lesli then says that she was practically attacked by Mona’s boyfriend for borrowing a book from her room. When Douglas asks if Lesli thinks Alison’s friends were hiding something to protect her, Lesli tells the court, “yes”, before saying that one of them, “Hanna Marin”, wouldn’t even let her go into Mona’s bedroom. Saying that Hanna stalked her the entire time she was in Rosewood, Lesli listens as Douglas questions whether Lesli shared her observations with Mona’s mother. |-|Season 6= She's No Angel Lesli is first seen walking up towards Mona and Hanna at The Brew. She is mad at Mona because the police are now investigating her as she is suspected of perjury. The authorities clearly suspect Leslie of having aided Mona in her attempt to fake her death. Leslie is furious because everything that she has accomplished and worked for in her life is in serious jeopardy including her reputation and her internships. Mona tries to defend herself but Leslie shuts her down saying that she made the mistake of befriending Mona in the first place by complimenting Mona on her Dolce and Gabbana pants. She's also angry that she believed in Mona when Mona told Lesli she was a victim. Hanna sticks up for Mona, stating that it's her first day home. Lesli sardonically remarks that she forgot the champagne. Hanna tries to say that Mona meant no harm and that she's a victim too. However, Lesli snarls out that she now has perjury printed on her resume. Hanna replies that she doesn't know what that means but she doesn't like Lesli's tone. Lesli insults her in return. Before the confrontation can escalate any further, Mona steps in and calms both of them down. She tells Leslie that she's sorry before saying that she will call Lesli later in an attempt to placate her. Lesli tells her not to contact her ever again. She warns Mona to never go near her again and Lesli's parting shot is that she believes in payback too. Later, Hanna keeps calling Lesli to try and convince Lesli to meet her. At first she doesn't answer, but while Hanna is still calling her, she shows up at the Brew. She apologizes to Hanna and says that her anger wasn't directed towards her. Lesli also admits that she was way out of line earlier. She adds that if Hanna who suffered a lot more due to Mona's murder antics can still forgive Mona despite all that she endured, she can forgive Mona too even if it won't happen overnight. Hanna is a lot more conciliatory compared to her previous encounter with Lesli. She also tells Lesli that while Mona is a very complicated person, she isn't the real monster in this situation. Lesli apparently agrees. She then adds that when Mona got admitted in Radley, Lesli always wondered if it made Mona worse or better. Hanna mutters that she's not the only one. Leslie tilts her head slightly, asking Hanna what she means. Hanna says in frustration that Radley holds all the answers to the problems that they are now completely mired in. Leslie dissuades her, stating that it would be better to leave all the questions to the police. She further adds that getting involved in matters way out of one's league was the reason Mona ended up where she was. Later in the episode, when Hanna and Spencer are at Radley, they find Mona clinging to a patient's file. Hanna initially mistakes it for Mona's, but Spencer identifies it as Lesli Stone's. The file reveals that she was a long-term patient, and she was at the sanitarium long enough to know Charles DiLaurentis and Bethany Young. It also reveals that she knew Bethany Young and was her roommate, leading the girls to believe that she went after Alison out of revenge. thumb|left And the end of the episode, Lesli is sitting in a car with Mona on the phone. Mona tells her that The Liars know that she was in Radley. She then keeps yelling at Mona, telling her over and over again how stupid she is and that it's always her fault. Lesli also slams her hands repeatedly on her steering wheel, seemingly reinforcing the audience's perception of her own emotional instability. No Stone Unturned Lesli's face is not shown, but she is seen exiting her car and being watched by Hanna. While her and Spencer search the car, they discover she has multiple pair of glasses hinting that she does not need glasses to see. Later, Mona reveals that Lesli hated Bethany Young and only heard of Charles DiLaurentis one time. That was the night he and Bethany escaped Radley. Appearances (4/160) Season 5 (2/25) *Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *I'm a Good Girl, I Am Season 6 (2/20) *She's No Angel *No Stone Unturned Gallery 5x18-07.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_054.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_110.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E18_137.jpg Lesli.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 017.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 050.jpg CHtquEwWUAE8KxW.jpg leslie stone she's no angel.jpg leslie and hanna 6x05.png 6.05-164.jpg 6.05-169.jpg 6.05-170.jpg 6.05-172.jpg 6.05-174.jpg 6.05-175.jpg 6.05-321.jpg LesliStone.png lesli1.JPG 5x24~01.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 047.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 040.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 035.jpg Pretty Little Liars S05E24 037.jpg Navigational |} Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Mona Vanderwaal Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Season 5 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 6